Away From You
by passionfornight
Summary: This is the companion to Without You. It is the same story except that it is all in Edward's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me and neither do the characters.**

**Authors Note: This is the beginning of what Without You in Edwards POV. I hope that it is as successful if not more so then the original and that people like it just as much. These chapters may or may not be longer. I don't know yet. I apologize for all grammar and spelling errors. I am not good at that kind of stuff. I fix what I can but….**

The second that I pulled away from my house I felt an ache in my chest. I missed Bella and it had been all of 30 minutes that I hadn't seen her. In a way I felt bad for my family because they would have to deal with me when I was in a bad mood, but why shouldn't everyone else feel bad.

'_Edward; stop sulking and drive. I don't understand why you care for a **human**._' This thought of course came from Rosalie who for some odd and entirely illogical reason detested Bella. Who could detest such a perfect and beautiful human? Anyone who didn't like her deserved to be put in an insane asylum.

'_Cheer up Ed. You will see her soon enough_.' This much more comforting thought came from Alice. I smiled at her. Of all the people I am pretty sure that Alice comes the closest to my feelings for Bella. She adores her and I am sure at least part of that has to do with the fact that she can be used for a Barbie doll.

The entire ride to the woods that we were going was made in silence and I wondered what Bella was doing right now. Stop it Edward, I chided myself. I was going to go insane if I kept on thinking of Bella the entire trip.

Soon we pulled up to the woods where we would stop first and got out of the car. The second that I was out of the car I smelled a dear. I let my sense take over and I was on the hunt.

After eating about 3 deer, I felt a lot less hungry and my thoughts of Bella resumed. Maybe I could convince Carlisle that we could-

"Edward come on. We know that you don't like other people to drive your car, so unless you want us to you had better get over here." I swear Rosalie had the worst timing in the world.

'_Edward, come on this is supposed to be family fun time.' _The sarcasm in Emmet's thoughts were sickening. '_And until you make Bella a family member would you at least pretend to semi enjoy it. God I don't know why you don't just.'_

"Don't finish that thought Emmet or you are running from here to the next site, and the next, and finally home. You may not get tired, but you sure as hell won't annoy me."

'_You don't have to be so mean. All I was saying is that you don't have to act like you are heading to your grave.'_

"Well excuse me for wanting to be with my girlfriend."

"Well if you would change her then you could be with her couldn't you?"

"I AM NOT GOING TO DAMN HER FOR ETERNITY!" We were yelling now and what would have just been a yelling match turned into an all out fight. It didn't last long because Carlisle pulled us apart.

"Stop this." He turned to Emmet. "What Edward does is his business and I know that you have an opinion on what he is doing, but you are not to be expressing it in a violent matter."

He then turned to me and thought.

'_We are going to talk later.' _I nodded my head. I understood. I was going to have to go over this sometime. Emmet had a point. Every day Bella grew older and ever day I loved her a little more. I knew that we couldn't stay like this. I was a danger to her this way and I knew that the only way for that to change was for me to change her.

There was only one problem. I didn't want her to loose her human aspects. The way that she would blush, how she was clumsy, her warm skin, and her heart beat. I would even miss her sleeping, and she would talk. Even though I wanted her I didn't want for her to lose the things that made her human.

As I got in the car and drove off I wondered, what was Bella doing?

We went about another hour away and hunted again. How was I going to last this long without my Bella's sweet sent, her voice, her laugh, her-

'_Edward come on. We are going to have a race. Come and join us.'_

I walked over to them and we raced, after all when you don't have to sleep and are to far in the woods for anyone to see, what else is there to do.

After several hours of racing, swimming and other games, we finally went to rest. In all actuality that really meant that we coupled up and went to different parts of the forest to spend some time away from each other.

When we did that I missed Bella now more then ever?

I walked over to my car and sat down. After flipping through my cd's I chose one at random and put it on. As it played I didn't hear it because I was thinking about Bella. Boy did I have it bad.

I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes, remembering the moments that we had shared together and the ones that we would have. Then I came to a decision. I wanted Bella and there was only one way for that to happen.

I picked up my phone and made a reservation to a flight out of town. What I needed to get would not be fond in a small town like this, but then I groaned. This flight would make me have to leave Bella alone even sooner then I wanted.

I glanced at the clock and it read 2:36. I knew that it was early, but I had to hear her voice. I turned off the music and picked up my phone. I quickly dialed the number.

After several rings she picked up the phone.

"Hello." She sounded like she was panting.

I chuckled quietly to myself and said, "You fell out of bed again didn't you?"

"Yes for your information and it was all your fault." She paused for a moment thinking and then said, "Not that I'm not happy that you called. In fact I'm ecstatic, but it's two in the morning."

"I am aware of that Bella. I am sorry that you had to fall again. All I ever want to do is keep you safe and even when I'm not with you I hurt you." It was true. I wanted to keep her safe and yet every second that she spent with me she was in more and more danger.

"No! I mean yes you woke me up, but you know me. I would have fallen off the bed anyway." Which was true. If I hadn't called her then she would have fallen out of the bed when she woke up to go to school.

"You are okay right?"

"Yes don't worry. I'm fine. But-. I mean I'm fine." But what does she mean, but.

"Bella what do you mean but. What happened?" whatever it was why hadn't she told me before and yet I felt horrible. I knew that even though it had hurt my love, but whatever she had done would no doubt be at least sort of funny, and then there was the anger. Why couldn't I have been there with her?

"Nothing I was just thinking. So when are you getting back? I missed you and Mike was being annoying. He keeps on hitting on me and the more he does it the more tempting it is to feed him to Victoria."

Hmm that doesn't sound like a bad idea now that I think of it. It would make a lot of people happy.

"As funny as that picture is and no matter how much it would make me… happy we can't do it. I'm pretty sure that Carlisle would not approve of feeding human eating vampires. The reason that I called was to tell you that I will be there to pick you up for school. I wasn't expecting you to pick up the phone. You usually are a heavy sleeper."

To bad Carlisle wouldn't approve. But he hadn't seen him hit on Bella as if I wasn't there and she didn't have a boyfriend. I bet that Emmet and jasper would agree with the whole feed him to Victoria.

"Oh. Well the human has to sleep. See you later."

"Love you." And I meant it with every fiber of my being.

"I love you more then you love me. Goodnight."

She hung up her phone and I hung up mine. I got out of my car and layed down on the floor and looked at the stars. As I sat there waiting for my family, I thought about Bella and what I was going to do the next day.

**AN2: So what do you think? Keep on going or drop it. You tell me and I will respond. Really I want to know. If you have any suggestions then I will be happy to accept them.**


	2. SO SHORT, I AM SO SORRY

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Authors Note: Well people seem to like it and I'm glad to see that people that have read Without You are now reading this. I really appreciate your dedication and am proud to tell you that the first chapter of the sequel will be coming out soon.

After about an hour or so, every one came back to the cars.

"Carlisle can I speak to you privately?" I asked as soon as I saw him.

"Of course, come here."

We walked off into the woods, and once we were a safe distance away from the rest of the family. Carlisle turned to me.

"Edward earlier-"Emmet was right. I need to change Bella and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I am also going to ask her to be my wife."

Carlisle was silent for a moment and then he hugged me.

"You're not coming home with us are you?"

No. I have to get her a ring don't I? " I smiled at that. I was going to marry Bella and we were going to be together for eternity. I know that it sounded cheesy and that I sounded like I was from an old movie, but it was how I felt. We walked back to the cars and then I got in.

"I am going to drive to the airport and then you can drive you guys back. I told Bella that I was going to pick her up so you have to do that for me." I announced.

"I can't believe that it took you this long to give in." Alice jumped into the front seat and hugged me. "I am going to tell Bella that you are talking to Carlisle, okay?" She was talking so fast that I almost didn't understand her.

"You are going to change and marry Bella?" This came from Emmet. I just nodded my head in agreement. Then I started the car and drove off, in twenty minutes we were at the airport.

"Iwill me back for lunch." I closed the door and walked into the airport.

Quickly checking in, I boarded the plane. I was on my way to buy Bella a gift, and a ring. After thinking about it I decided that I should surprise her with more then one thing.

After a very long and exhausting flight I finally got off of the plane. I quickly got directions to a near by mall I rented a car and was off.

The second that I got there, I walked into a jewelry store. Several hours later I still hadn't found the right thing!

"Sir, do you need some help?"

"Yes, I was looking for an engagement ring." I replied, hoping they would actually have something.

"Anything in specific?"

"Expensive, beautiful," And after thinking for a moment, "Topaz." She had told me countless times how much she loved my eyes.

"Umm well let me get the manager. He may be able to help you."

A large pale man came out of the back and had a black box in his hands. He opened it and showed me THE ring. It was PERFECT!

"Is this what you are looking for?" I nodded my head, entranced by the beauty. I took out my wallet.

"How much for it?" The price that he gave was in my price range, but would have made Bella go into a coma if she ever found out about it.

I walked to the car with the ring in pocket and then I saw a Celtic jewelry store. In the front of the store was a beautiful necklace. It was a trinity knot, and the symbol of eternal love.

I went it, bought it and then walked out. My flight was soon. I walked a little faster then human pace, hoping no one would notice. I got in the car and sped off. I got into the airport and on the flight with a minute to spare. Not bad, but I could have done better.

With the thought of Bella being my wife the flight went by a lot faster. It reached some city that I forgot the name of and I called Carlisle. He wouldn't be working and I knew that he would want to see the ring that I had bought her.

Within twenty minutes he was there and I got in the car.

AN2: I know that this is short and I am sorry. I will make the next one longer I promise. It is my sister's fault. She is forcing me off the computer I am very sorry. I promise to make it better next time. Review. Please.


	3. A lot longer

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. No duh.

Authors Note: Wow, this did a lot better then I expected. A lot of people stayed with the story and to those people I say THANK YOU PEOPLE! See I mean it because I wrote in caps. Do you see were I am going with this? No. Okay a lot of people don't, but still bear with me. A lot of this was written at 1 am and I usually go to sleep at 9 so….

'_Let me see the ring.'_

"Why? Do you not think my taste is good enough?"

'_Ha ha. Very funny. I just want to see. I have to make sure that you aren't going to be sending Bella to an early grave.'_

"I already am."

"I meant that it had better not be too expensive."

"I know and no it is not. It is good enough for my tastes." Until I buy the wedding ring. "But is low enough in the price range so that Bella will be thoroughly impressed, but still alive."

"Okay. You still have to show me." Sighing, I got the box out and showed it to him.

"You would put Alice to shame." I grinned at that. With the thought of Bella with me for eternity I think that I would be grinning a lot more.

We reached the house quickly and Esme was there to meet me at the door.

"What does it look like?"

"You will have to wait, or ask Carlisle. He knows." She looked disappointed so I quickly restated. "I want to have things set up, and I still have to go to school."

She nodded her head and I ran upstairs.

The first thing that I did was decide that I would write her a letter to tell her to turn around and then I would propose. I was looking in my closet for an envelope and found a ship that I had worked on.

When you had only yourself to pay attention too, you have a lot of free time on your hands and have plenty of things that you can spend time on. Just then I had a moment of inspiration. I should give it to Bella.

I quickly got a bottle and put the ship in it. (AN2: I have no idea how people do this, but I always thought that it was cool) Then I had been carving a piece of wood, made of me and Bella. I put that on the ship too.

Then I made a meal that would make even Bella happy that I had done this for her. I was finished after a while and even to someone that doesn't eat it looked good.

I glanced at my watch and saw that I had barely enough time to get to school in time for lunch. I ran down the stairs, yelled a goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and ran out the door. Since I had no car I would have to run to school.

After checking around and making no one was around I dashed off. I stayed in the woods and made it in record time to the school. After making sure that I had no leaves or sticks on me, I dusted myself off.

I walked into the school and headed to the lunch room. I knew that something was wrong because Alice tensed up and I knew that she knew I was there. The next second I images were flashing through my head.

Bella wasn't paying attention and someone bumped into her which caused her to tripped. Her tray flew out of her hand and fell on a teachers head. She slid and then hit her head on the table, with enough forced that it knocked her out.

I ran, as fast as I could without getting spotted to the cafeteria, but I was too late. Bella had already tripped. I watched as my love knocked herself out. Me and all of my family rushed to her side.

She wasn't seriously injured, just a slight bump. The teacher who Bella had thrown her tray onto came over. She had potatoes in her hair and what was supposed to be meatloaf sliding down her shirt. I had to try not to laugh.

"Is she okay?"

'_Poor girl. She really has no coordination at all. I hope that she isn't hurt.'_ That was good. _'My shirt. I just bought this too. I hope that you can wash it out'._

'_I'll help.' _I glanced at Jasper and nodded my head yes. Instantly I felt a feeling of trust wash over everyone. That would be very useful.

"Yes she is okay, but maybe my father should check her out." I made sure that when I said this I was looking at her and thinking about what Bella had said about me dazzling people made sure that I was extra dazzling. Makes so sense but it is true.

All she managed to do was nod and I heard Emmet chuckle and then Alice said, "That was cheating Edward."

"It worked didn't it." I picked up Bella and carried her out. "Alice were is my car?"

"I'll bring it around." I waited for a moment and then sure enough my car came speeding at me. She opened the door and said get in. I was about to protest when she said, "How are you going to take care of Bella if you are driving?"

Damn she had a point. "Fine." I walked to the backseat and sat down with Bella's head in my lap and Alice drove to the house.

I pulled out my cellphone to tell Carlisle that we were coming.

It didn't even ring once before he picked it up.

"Hello."

"Bella knocked herself out and we are headed back over to the house."

"Okay. I swear I don't know how you kids get such good grades with you guys missing all of this school."

"Ha ha. Very funny Carlisle."

"I know. How far away are you guys?" I glanced out the window.

"'Bout two minutes."

"Okay I'll meet you at the door. What do you say, bag of ice and some rest?" I looked at her head and then said.

"Make it a really big bag and some aspirin. She is going to wake up with a headache if she doesn't get some medicine."

"Okay I'll be waiting." I hung up the phone and stroked her hair. I hoped that it wouldn't be too bad.

We pulled up to the house and I carried her inside. I was shocked and almost dropped Bella when I saw that my siblings had made it here before me.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to make sure that Bella was okay."

'_I thought that it would look weird if only one of us was still at school. I don't really care about the human.'_ This came from Rosalie. Glancing at her, I growled. It sounded low and threatening, she had better get a new attitude about Bella because I was not about to stand here and watch as my girlfriend be depressed because one person doesn't like her.

Carlisle came running down the stairs then.

'_Sorry about that. The hospital called. They want me to cover the night shift.'_

"Well I doubt that me, seeing her unconscious will do much good. She looks fine. You can take her up to your room or leave her on the couch. When she wakes up tell me so I can look at her."

I picked Bella back up and then ran up to my room. Once there I gently set her on the couch. Alice was apologizing so much that I was sure that she was going to give me a headache.

'_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, so-'_

"Alice, it's okay. I get it your sorry. I understand. There is nothing that you could have done anyway. You would have run too fast and then that would be very very bad for us and we would have to move."

"Gosh sorry." She had a hurt look on her face and it made me feel so bad.

"Alice I am sorry for snapping at you. It's just that what if it happens again."

"What her falling? Yes that will definitely happen again."

"No Alice. What if you have a vision too late and I can't save her."

"It won't happen Edward. You are planning on changing her and marrying her, and when those things happen I doubt that you will ever be apart again. By the way, I love the ring that you picked out. Don't worry; she'll love it." Then she walked out of the room.

I glanced back at Bella and brushed some hair out of her face and I started thinking. What was I going to do with her? I really hoped that she was still my Bella when I changed her. I wanted her to stay the same but at the same time I wanted her to change, but only for the better.

Emmet then came here and gave me a pair of fake vampire fangs and a packet of watermelon flavored fake blood.

'_Gag gift. It will throw her off and then she will be really surprised.'_ I grinned at this and put these things in a drawer by the bed that was filled with some photos and a couple of clothes that I could grab if I was in a hurry. More then usual anyway.

I saw her eyes flutter and then open. I saw the shock on her face and then the undying love that was always there.

"Bella, you're okay." It sounded like a question and in a way it was because I needed to know. She was alright wasn't she?

"Edward. Wow. I must look a mess. Where am I?"

"You are in my house. When you were knocked out I came in and saw you. The teachers wanted you to go to the nurse, but me, with a little help from Jasper convinced them that we should take you to see our father. You know, with him being a doctor and all."

"Oh." I could see that she was preparing for the question that I was going to ask. Even though I knew that she couldn't; every once in a while it seemed like she could read minds.

"So Bella. What happened to your face?" I was being sarcastic and we both knew it.

"Why don't you ask Alice? She knows what happened." Ow good comeback. Had to say that her wit was pretty high up on the things that I loved about her.

"Because Bella you are my girlfriend and I wan to here it from you. Not my sister." I leaned in closely and breathed on her, and then I looked her in the eye, knowing that I was going to get a confession from her one way or another.

"That's not fair you're cheating, and you are going to laugh when I tell you. I know that you are. You always do."

She was right, but I kept my promises and we both knew that.

"Will it make you fell better if I promised not to laugh?"

She spaced out.

"Bella."

"Fine." So she told me what had happened in my absence. I had to admit that it was only a little amusing and I didn't laugh, I only smirked.

"My poor, clumsy Bella. I should probably kiss it and make it all better. Don't you think?" Just as I started to lean forward, I heard footsteps and then my door was thrown open and Alice walked in.

"Oh my god Bella I am so sorry. I was going to warn you, but you had already tripped. You are okay right?"

"Yes. It is okay Alice; it's not your fault. I probably would have tripped anyway."

'_Is she really okay?'_ I nodded my head.

"Carlisle wants to see you. He wants to see if you have done anything other then bump your head."

"I'm fine, but if he insists." We walked down the stairs and into the living room. Carlisle was waiting on the couch.

'_Is she okay?'_

I said quickly as fast as I could, "As far as I can see."

"Bella, come over here and let me see your head. I heard that you hit it pretty hard." Bella walked over to him and he looked her over. He touched the bump and saw her wince, and we already knew that there was no blood there.

"Okay Edward you can take her. She seems alright to me. If she feels dizzy, lightheaded, or otherwise sick bring her to me. I will be at the hospital; they asked me to cover the night shift. They asked because they wanted to make sure that I had enough sleep. I almost laughed, but then I remembered that they wouldn't know why."

'_Will you guys be okay while I'm gone?' _I nodded my head.

I picked her up and ran to the room. "I got you something."

"I know Alice told me that you were going too." My face fell. So she already knew. Damn Alice I was going to have to exchange words with her. How am I supposed to surprise Bella if she is always giving away my secrets?

"So it's not a surprise."

"Of course it is. She told me that she didn't know what you were getting. All she knew is that you were getting me something. So are you going to wait all day or are you going to give it to me?"

"Who is so anxious for surprises now? I remember you telling me that you hated surprises." I liked this. Maybe I should have Alice hint at surprises from now on.

"I do, but I want to know what it is all the same. So please will you give it to me." She pouted and looked adorable and cute. There was no way that I would be able to resist, but I could tease her.

"Are you trying to look cute?"

"Maybe." Coy

"Good because it is working." I kissed her and then blindfolded her with a scarf that I had next to my couch. I then carried her down the stairs and set her on the ground in the back of the house.

I then ran back into the house and grabbed the gag gifts and then wrapped the boat. After that was done I ran back downstairs.

"Okay. Now on the count of three you can take the blindfold off. 1….2…..3"

She took the blindfold off and then just stared at the gifts in my hands.

"This is my surprise." She picked it up and looked at it. "Wow. This is way under your usual price for surprises." I grinned.

"Bella you are always complaining about how I am always buying stuff for you so decided why not listen to you."

"Wow. So why did you have to blindfold me and then take me outside. You could have showed this to me anytime, anywhere?" She looked confused and even though it was a little mean I was a little happy. She would never even think of what my surprise was.

"Bella you would have to be insane to think that this is all that I got you. Really after everything that I got for you, and all of the complaints that I got from you. Do you think that I would change my ways? You are worth more then $2. If I had my way you would never have to worry about anything, because you would let me buy you everything, but alas that has yet to happen."

She had no idea that I loved her and would do anything for her. Even the world would not be enough to give to this angel on Earth.

"So are you going to give me my real surprise now?"

"Yes." I then picked her up and ran back into the house, and then the kitchen.

On the table there was a dinner set for two. On one side there was a plate and a glass of sparkling juice and on the other there was just a plate and glass. I tucked her into the chair and lit some candles.

"I feel underdressed. You should have told me so that I could have at least fixed my hair." How could she be so oblivious to her beauty?

"And spoil the surprise. No way. Plus even if you haven't brushed your hair in hours you would still be the most beautiful creature on this Earth." When I said this I meant it with every fiber in my being.

I walked into the kitchen and got the plates with the food and brought it to where Bella was waiting.

She ate everything and loved it. I could tell.

"Did you like it?"

"It was wonderful."

"Good. Now I can get you your real surprise." I was so nervous that if I could have I would have fainted. Then confusion registered on her face.

"What, I thought that this was the real surprise?"

"Nope." I then ran upstairs and grabbed the necklace box and the boat, and ran back downstairs.

"Here open this one first." I handed her the boat and waited for her to open it. What would her reaction be?

AN2: This is the longest chapter that I have ever written in my life. No this was not fixed. I hadn't updated so I felt bad and I don't think that this is too bad. I have to ask you something guys. I need you to be very pushy and pestery. I have to leave for three weeks on July 16. I need to finish this and the sequel because I won't be able to update while I am gone. Please bear with me.


	4. GGGGRRRRRRR

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Working on the story; have nothing else to say.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful. This is wonderful Edward. I love it, but I don't have anything for you. I never give you anything and you always give me all of this expensive stuff. How am I ever going to be able to repay you?"

How could she want to repay me? All I ever did was hurt her or put her in danger and she wanted to repay me. I should be repaying her.

"Bella, you do give me something everyday. You give your love to monster that lusts after your blood and that is more then anybody can ask for. Especially me."

"You are no monster Edward. You are perfect, despite your version of imperfections."

She said this to me all the time. Maybe one day I would believe her.

"Come here." I was now going to do the scariest thing in my life and I had no idea how to go about doing this. I handed her the box and then waited for her to open it.

Just as she was bout to open it Alice ran into the room.

"Hide her."

'_Vampires are coming and they are after her. They want her to become one of them. They are coming NOW. We have to get her away. Hurry Edward there isn't much time.'_

"What's going on Alice?"

"There are vampires coming, and they don't drink animal blood." I could see the terror in my loves face, and knew that she was thinking of James.

"It will be okay Bella. Nothing is going to happen this time. I won't let them hurt you again." I then grabbed her and ran up to my room.

"I'm so sorry Edward. If it weren't for me then this wouldn't be a problem. You and your family would be safe, and wouldn't have to worry about the poor defenseless human."

How could she think that? It was my fault. I was the vampire so they came here because I insisted on being with Bella.

"Bella never think that. My family and I love you. If anything were to happen to you then there would be no reason for me to continue my existence on this earth. You are my reason Bella. Never think any different."

There were shouts coming from downstairs and I knew that the vampires had arrived. I needed to get her a lot farther away.

"What is going on Edward?"

I heard running footsteps and then Alice ran through the door.

"Get her out of here." She ran back out and then the sounds increased.

"Edward we need to get out of here." I tried to move from were I was, but I couldn't. I couldn't even move my chest to breathe. If I could have cried I would have.

"I know, but I can't move." I looked up at her and there was only one thing that I could tell her to do. "You have to run Bella."

She was scared. I could smell the fear rolling off her. I knew that she couldn't run or walk without tripping so I knew that this was a lot to ask of her, but it was the only way to get her out of here alive.

"I can't. I will never make it. The only way for me to get out of here is to drive and to get to my car I would have to go downstairs."

"Bella. I need you to go. There is a back stairwell, next to Alice's and Jaspers room. Go down and you will find your self in the cellar. There is a large window there covered with a box full of clothes. It's not locked so all you have to do is move the box."

Please let it be the same. I knew that it had been that way the last time that I had been downstairs, but it had been a while. At least if it wasn't the same they won't find her. The clothes would mask her sent.

"When you are there take my car and go home. Go as fast as you can, and don't look back. I will get you as soon as possible. Please be safe and remember I love you." I smiled. "Try to do this without hurting yourself. Please? Promise me that no matter what happens that you will keep yourself safe."

"But Edward."

"No buts. Please promise me?"

"I promise Edward." She had tears in her eyes. Then she kissed me and ran. I heard her run until she reached the door and I could here no more.

I couldn't move a muscle and I wanted to be doing something; anything. Just sitting here vulnerable and useless was going to drive me insane. There was a cry and then everything went silent.

There was a crash of glass being broken and then the squeal of tires. After what seemed like hours I heard footsteps on the stairs. The door opened and then Carlisle opened the door.

He was messed up. Well his clothes were. His pants were torn across the knee and down one leg. His hair was facing about 12 different directions, and his shirt. Well his shirt had a rip in the back and then one across his front.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I can't move."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I can't. The only thing I can seem to do is talk." Carlisle leaned over and managed to pick me up and set me down.

"Your muscles are held tight. I am sure that with the force binding you, that if you were human that your legs would be broken." The next moment Alice and Esme came in. They had obviously changed.

"Are you okay Edward?"

"I will-"before I got to finish my sentence my body was released and I collapsed on the floor.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing now." I stretched my muscles and carefully moved into a sitting position. "I have to go to Bella. What if they caught up with her?"

"So that is what we heard. Jasper and I were fighting with those people by the wall and we heard something walking. We weren't sure what it was."

"Edward you shouldn't go to Bella now. Those people may still be around and so if you left they would possibly follow you." I nodded my head. I understood. There was no way that if there was a chance that I could put Bella in unneeded danger, then I would not take it.

"We had better clean this place up." We all walked down the stairs and saw that Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper had already started. The biggest thing that you noticed was the window in the living room was broken.

We aren't talking about, oops there goes my baseball. We were talking about I am going to bash you in with a baseball. Even though I felt just as sore as they did I felt that I could have done better.

'_Don't worry Edward. You kept Bella safe, and that is just as important. If you had left her then she would probably have gotten hurt or abducted or something.'_ Alice smiled reassuringly at me.

"Thanks Alice."

Several hours later we were done and the sun was peaking out from behind some clouds.

Glancing at my watch I figured that Charlie was up and if he wasn't then I could leave a message.

I dialed the number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Charlie, its Edward."

"Oh hi Edward. How are you?"

"Fine sir."

"I heard that you had a family emergency yesterday is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is all sorted out. How is Bella?"

"She is fine. She came in yesterday and she looked tired. Could I possibly speak to your father if he is home that is?"

"Yes he is hold on." I called Carlisle and he took the phone. I tuned them out. All I knew and wanted to know was that my love; Bella was okay. That was all that mattered to me. The next thing I knew my phone was being tossed in my direction.

Catching it I said, "Hello."

"Yes."

"Charlie would you mind telling Bella that if she isn't at our house by noon then I am coming to get her, even if I have to walk over there."

"Sure."

"Thanks a lot Charlie. I really appreciate it. She had better not have hurt herself or my car." This last bit was said under my breath.

"What was that Edward?"

"Just to have a good trip."

"Oh. Well thank you. Now I must be off, but Edward you had better take care of my daughter, or I will chase you down with a flame thrower."

"Believe me Charlie; if I hurt her then I would come willingly. Bye." And then I hung up the phone."

After taking a shower, hunting quickly and changing clothes I awaited Bella's return to the house. The second that I heard the tires on the ground I ran down the stairs and to the door, without waiting for her to knock I opened the door.

I enveloped her in a hug and kept on repeating, ""You're okay. Thank god, your okay."

"Is everyone okay?" Even though we couldn't be hurt easily, she still worried.

"Yes. We are all fine, but the vampires got away. You sure didn't change. You are the one that can be hurt, not us and you are worrying about us." I just smiled at her, not teasing, because I knew that she cared.

"I'm so glad. My dad left a note that you had called and said that you guys were alright, but he said that you sounded worried. It's because the other vampires' got away isn't it?"


	5. A Ring

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine (throws self on bed and sobs)**

**Authors Note: Nothing to say. Just read.**

We all sat down on various pieces of furniture in the living room and then Alice brought up the way that Bella had been driving.

"So Bella have we finally converted you to our way of driving?" The second that Alice said this I was furious. She put herself in danger, after being in danger just before.

"You what! Bella how fast were you driving?"

"Maybe 5 miles above the speed limit." She was lying. I could tell from her eyes.

"She was going at least 80. I'm glad that she is a safe driver though. I had a vision that she was going to crash into the tree by her house, but even when she isn't paying attention she is a safe driver. Then this morning she was so close to 80, and I thought that she was going to drive into the house."

I was as still as possible. I didn't even breathe. I didn't want to yell at her or hurt her in anyway.

"Thanks a lot Alice." Sarcasm would get her no where.

"I'm guessing that I wasn't supposed to say that." She sounded sheepish. She hadn't meant to get Bella in trouble. She genuinely was happy that Bella had changed her ways.

"No duh. Edward, please say something you are worrying me."

I said what was on my mind the entire time. "Bella the whole reason that I sent you away was so that you could get out of danger not put your self in more danger."

"I wanted to help you. You guys wouldn't have fought the way that you should because you would have been afraid for me." She stood up. "This morning I was worried. I didn't know what had happened last night and I wanted to make sure you guys were okay. Excuse me for caring."

Great. Now I had hurt her and I had made an ass of myself in the process.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. I care. If you had gotten in an accident and taken your self away from me I don't know what I would have done"

"It's okay. I'm sorry about how I reacted."

During this exchange my family had made itself scarce. They had sensed that we needed to work this out our self.

I picked her up and ran her to my room. It was finally time to give her, her surprise.

Once we were there I put her on the couch and got two boxes and an envelope.

"I got the small box last night when you were sleeping. I felt that it was the right thing to do, but first open the larger box." So I lied. She would never know.

I handed her the larger box and she opened it.

"It is beautiful. What do all of the twists represent?"

"Well only one applies to us the other was just there. There are two symbols. There is the trinity knot and the eternal love symbol."

"Eternal love. That would mean that you would have to change me for it to be eternal." She sounded so sad. I wanted her to be happy. I just needed to tell her that I meant what it meant.

"I know. That is why I got you it."

"You mean that you are going to change me." She looked so happy.

"Yes."

She threw herself at me and wrapped herself around me. Her arms were around my neck and her legs were around my waist. She felt so warm and smelled so good.

"Oh Edward. I can't believe it. You finally said yes." She kissed me and then she asked me. "So what do I get to open next?"

"The letter."

"Okay." I handed her the letter and she was going to open it when Alice ran into the door and then opened it.

"I can't believe it. We are finally going to be related." She gave her a hug and then turned to me. "I can't believe that it took you so long."

"Well god. I can't tell you what it took me to come to that decision." Not long to tell anyone the truth.

"Come on lets go tell everyone." Then she ran Bella to the living room. Everyone was present, except for Rosalie.

I looked at Emmet, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

'_I don't know where she went. She said that she had to hunt, but we went not that long ago. I wish that she would just accept Bella. After all she is going to be family.' _ He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, and Emmet, I would like to present to you the next Cullen. Welcome Isabella Swan, now known as Isabella Cullen" Everyone was up and clapping. They each gave Bella a hug.

"Esme why don't you go and get Bella the present that we got her." Esme ran into the other room and then brought back yet another box. Just as she was about to open the box there was a knock on the door.

Carlisle got up and opened the door.

'_Edward he is a human eater and was here when we were attacked. You need to um…well make Bella smell like you if you can. Please hurry.'_

I quickly pulled her behind me and then rubbed myself all over her. It would have been a lot weirder and more uncomfortable if I wasn't so scared. I mean how many guys do you know would pass up a chance to rub up against there very hot girlfriend. I was going to have to save those thoughts for later, when Bella's life wasn't in danger.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"Shh. I will explain later."

I nodded to Carlisle signaling that it was okay.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay."

"What do you want?"

"We want the girl. Oh behalf of the ruler of the coven we wish that she should come with us."

"For what purpose."

"The ruler has chosen her as his bride and fellow ruler. She would be his equal of power. We do not wish for a fight. We have come peacefully. All we ask for is the girl."

"You shall not get her. She is already spoken for."

"So be it. Then we will have to take her with force; although I doubt that that would be needed. After she meets the ruler then I doubt that she will even think of resisting." And with that he left.

Bella made her confusion known. "What was that all about?"

"That was a try at negotiating. The leader of a powerful coven has seen you and probably smelled you and has chosen you as his bride. That means that you would have the protection of an entire coven. You would have power and you would not feed on animals. You would be his mate."

"Why me?" A second later she fainted on the floor.

"Did you have to tell her that?"

"She needed to know Edward. I know that you want to keep her safe, but the only way for her to be safe is for her to know what we are up against. I can understand that some things you will not want her to know and I will respect that but there are somethings that have to be said."

I nodded. "I understand."

Just then Bella began to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked disoriented, but then she was alright.

"I am sorry Bella I did not mean to tell you everything and overload you."

"No it is okay. I asked what was going on and I got my answer. I didn't know that it would be so much though."

"You never got to open your gift dear." Esme handed her the box that hadn't been opened.

"Oh yeah. Well everyone else knows what this is I suppose."

"No."

"Nope."

"She wouldn't tell me."

She opened the box and saw our plastic credit card.

"You didn't."

"Of course we did." This came from Carlisle. "You are going to be a part of this family. That means that you have the same funds as everyone."

Bella got up and gave Carlisle a huge hug. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Then she turned to Esme. "I really do."

"Thank you everyone. You have been very supportive and I am forever grateful." She was crying by now and so Jasper asked.

"If you are so happy then why are you crying?"

"Oh Jasper they are happy tears. Tears of joy."

Then I spoke. "Can I please take Bella up to my room so that I can finally give her all of my presents?" I swear, by the time that I actually gave them to her I would have aged.

Everyone nodded and I grabbed her and ran upstairs. We reached his bedroom and he pulled me inside.

The second that we were inside of his room I practically skipped to the couch. I carefully put her down and then grabbed the letter. Then I picked her up and set her on my feet. She looked down at the letter and then opened it.

As she read it I could see that she was happy, but nervous. She said yes and then when she was done she turned around.

Now for the hard part. Think, if I get through this then I can do anything.

"Isabella Swan I have loved you since the moment that I let my eyes see you. Even before I saw you I loved you. You have given meaning to my life. Before I met you I just existed. Now I am alive. You have done that to me."

"I know that you want to spend eternity in my arms and I in yours, so I ask you will you spend eternity with me as my wife."

She was crying and gasping for breath. If I were her I would have fainted. Personally pressure is not my forte. When she didn't answer I got nervous

"Bella you kind of have to answer. You don't have to say yes. If you don't feel that you are ready them I will wait for you. If I have to I will wait forever." Even though it would hurt me if she said no I did not want to pressure her.

"Of course Edward there was no question to my answer. I was just in shock. Yes I will become Mrs. Isabella Cullen." I knew that my eyes were brighter. I opened the box and when she saw the ring she gasped. I slipped it onto her and then kissed her.

"The ring is beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you. In fact beautiful is not nearly close to what you are. You are heavenly. Not any word could describe you. You are that… well whatever you are, is not yet a word." I kissed her again. "Let's go and tell the rest of the family."

I ran her to the kitchen were everyone was waiting. Everyone including Rosalie was in there with a banner over there heads that said CONGRATULATIONS! They were all smiling and happy.

'_I need to say something.' _I nodded my head at Rosalie. She did need to say something and I was sure that no matter what happened that Bella would be in this family. I prepared for the worst, and hoped for the best.

"I'm sorry for all of the mean things that I have done and said. You have deserved none of them, yet you endured it and said nothing. I would like to be your friend and now your sister, but I understand if you do not want that me to be that."

"Of course I do. I have never wanted anything more." They hugged

"That's good because Alice me be good at shopping but I am better. Plus, you will totally need someone to plan your wedding. There is no way that you can do it by yourself."

We all laughed at that and then spent the rest of the day having fun. I knew that it would be okay, having forgotten about the other coven. I thought that now that we were to be married and that I would change her everything will be alright.

I had no idea, just how wrong I was.

**AN2: Another chapter. Please review.**


	6. A Gun

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Authors Note: I need more reviews. I am about half way done with this story. YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY.**

It had been a week since I had asked Bella to marry me, and she hadn't told Charlie yet. She was sure that something bad was going to happen. That was only part of the problem though. What everyone wanted to know was whether or not she was going to tell her parents about us being vampires and that she was going to be one.

Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and I said that she should tell them and Bella, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper were on the don't tell side. Jasper was on both sides to make sure that everyone stayed calm and he didn't want to be out of Alice's good graces, by joining an opposing team.

Esme wanted Bella to do what she thought was best.

"Bella think of this reasonably. You need to tell him that we are going to change you."

"And have you carted away and me sent to Florida. No I don't think so."

"Come on Bella. It would not be that bad." I wanted this over and done with. She swore that I would not get any kisses unless it was started by her. That was just very unfair.

Then Rosalie spoke, "You underestimate mothers. When it comes to there daughters they are emotional basket cases and have a tendency to blow everything way out of proportion."

"But I saw that it was going to be okay. Don't you remember Bella? You said that you would never bet against me, yet here you are, betting against me."

Alice was starting to feel that she was out of the loop because she had had no visions about the coven. This made me mad because how was I supposed to know what to protect Bella from, when I didn't know anything at all.

"Alice you know who the future is always changing." She nodded. "Well that is how my mom is. She takes 2 hours just to decide what color sock she should wear, so that it would match this color shoe. Even if you see this going over well, I can guarantee that it won't. Trust me. I had to live with her 17 years out of my 18 years of life."

"Esme please convince Bella that there is no chance that we would let something bad happen to Bella, concerning her mother."

"Carlisle, don't drag me into this. I told you the only thing I am going to do is support her in her decision."

"Well, if everything is going to go okay with my mom then what about my dad? He is a police man. He is the chief. If he pulled a couple strings he could get the FBI out here. I don't want to be the reason that you have to move. It would be unfair."

"Oh yeah like disappearing without a trace would be any better."

"They have a point there."

"Shut up Emmet."

I could see the wheels turning in her head. She loved her parents too much to just abandon them without a trace and no explanation.

"Fine. We will tell them. You realize if anyone had come up with that in the beginning then we wouldn't have had to have this fight in the first place."

We all looked somewhere else. So we hadn't thought of that before. If I had known that that was all that it took then I would have done that a long time ago and all of this could have been avoided.

As I drove Bella home she was silent and I could tell that she was worrying. So was I. What was I going to do? Charlie might not be a problem but I was certain that Renee would be. There was no doubt about that.

When I drove home I wondered what was going to happen.

I walked into Alice's bedroom and knocked. I had forgotten to knock once and lets just say that I never forgot again.

"Alice."

"Hold on."

There was the rustle and then the door opened.

"What do you want?"

"Am I interrupting something?" I smirked at this. I had done this before and I was happy to do it again. Alice had interrupted me and Bella so many times in a short amount of time that it was sad.

"No." This was from Jasper who was reading on the bed.

"Yes." Alice who was looking a little ticked off.

"I don't care. Alice have you seen anything definite about Charlie. I am a little worried about what will happen when we tell him and Renee."

"No I haven't seen anything definite."

I groaned. "This is not going to go over well."

"Don't worry Edward; I am sure that everything will go over fine. There is nothing to worry about."

I glanced at my watch. "I have to go now. She is going to tell them tomorrow. You had better have your cellphone on. If you see anything then I want to know the second that you can tell me."

I walked out of the house and then ran. I loved to run. It was second nature to me. I let me feet take me where I was going and didn't have to worry about a thing. There was a freedom in it that couldn't be achieved by anything else.

I made it to Bella's house rather quickly, and climbed through her window.

"You know that you usually have good timing." What does she mean usually? So I did the only thing that I could; I agreed. "Well right now was not one of those times."

I was still at lost as to what she meant and then I realized that she had been going to sleep. "I'm sorry. You were about to go to sleep and I kept you up."

She nodded and then I walked over to her bed. I picked up a corner of her sheets and slid under. She rolled over and cuddled into my chest. The same way that she would never get used to the way I am I would never get used to her.

I would never not be shocked when she told me she loved me. I would always be surprised when she kissed me. I would never get used to it that someone would willingly cuddle to me that was not a vampire. It was a miracle, and I was going to take very good care of it.

"What am I going to tell Charlie?"

"Well you could tell him that you are getting engaged and that this is what you want and whether or not he agrees, you are still going to go through with it. Then while he might still be in shock you should tell him about the vampire thing. If he doesn't believe you then you can call and I will be there with Carlisle to prove to him that vampires are in fact real."

"That sounds like that could work. But only in theory. I doubt that that would go over the way that you see it going."

"Of course it will. You forget that I have Alice on my team. Therefore I know what is going to happen." I was getting better and better at these lies.

"Oh yeah. Well if I am to do this tomorrow then I had better go to sleep."

"I agree." She closed her eyes and then fell asleep.

I envied her. I wish that I could let go of my problems rather then think of them by being able to sleep into a state of unconsciousness. All night I watched her sleep. I watched as she breathed and told me that she loved me.

All night I held her to me and felt my body absorb her body heat, making my normally cold body temperate. I thanked whoever was out there for the miracle that I had been blessed with and then awaited the day.

I had left when she woke up so that she could tell Charlie about us.

I walked into the house and it was insane. Apparently there had been an all important football game and Emmet had been watching. He had been cheering for the team that lost and when they lost he had an argument with the whole living room. Now he had to clean it up by himself.

"Shut up Edward."

"I am allowed to laugh at you. I am not the one who has to clean up the mess they made after demolishing out living room."

"It wasn't my fault. If they had just run another-"

"Emmet no more excuses, just clean."

He grunted and said something about women.

After several minutes Alice stiffened.

"We need to leave."

"Why? What happened Alice?"

"Well Charlie didn't take the news to well and so he called a psych ward and they are coming to pick us up. They should be here soon. Personally I don't want to go back to an asylum so could we please go."

We nodded. "We had better go to Bella's house. It seems that Charlie is going to need some convincing."

We ran out of the house, through the woods and then into Bella's house.

"I'll keep a lookout to make sure that they don't come here. You guys can get in from the kitchen. Keep Bella safe."

They entered the house and I went to the roof. If they needed to protect Bella then I knew that they would. Why couldn't Charlie just take the information calmly?

I was halfway listening to the conversation downstairs and then it seemed almost comical so I paid attention.

"Get the hell out of my house."

"Mr. Swan. We would like to talk to you calmly and rationally. If you would be ever so kind then you would please put the gun down."

"Jasper, could you."

"What are you doing? You are not doing anything to me."

"Chief Swan all I am going to do is calm you down. You won't feel a thing and I won't even touch you." That probably wasn't the best thing to say to him.

"You had better get away from me, and no I am not going to calm down. This is my house and you have done something to my daughter. It was your son. Edward. He made her think that your family is vampires."

"Chief Swan I am glad to say that both your daughter and my son are correct. We are indeed vampires. Now if you would put the gun down then we can talk like civilized people."

Gun! He had a gun. Why did he have a gun?

"Great. You are a doctor. Why would you believe this nonsense?"

All of a sudden Alice was screaming my name in her head.

'_EDWARD. He is going to shoot and hit Bella.' _This got my attention. I opened her window and climbed through. I made my way as fast as I could down the stairs and to where they were.

"Dad can you please put the gun down. You are starting to scare me."

Alice was in front of Bella, but if Charlie shot it would hit her anyway. Alice was at the wrong angle.

A second later Charlie shot the gun. I stepped from the stairs and in front of Bella and Alice. The bullet hit me and I had to admit that it was definitely not a good feeling. A second after realizing what he had done Charlie fainted and then so did Bella.

Carlisle was looking at her and making sure that she was okay. We had all heard her heart slow down and so we were worried too.

A few minutes later her eyes opened.

"Are you okay? I can't detect anything wrong with you but your heart slowed down very dramatically. I was worried for a minute."

"I'm fine other then the fact that my dad shot my fiancée and his sister and nearly me. Other then that I am fine." She got up. "How is my father?"

"He is fine. I think that he believes us now, but I have to say that that was quite a shock. When I wanted you to explain to him that we were vampires I meant to talk not make him hysterical." He was kidding, but it was good advice all the same.

"Well I got the job done."

She walked over to the phone and called off the people who had been sent after us.

She walked into the living room and then saw Charlie. She carefully sat down.

"Dad?" He looked at her. "Are you okay?"

I couldn't even read his mind. He wasn't thinking anything. It literally was just a blank space. Maybe we shouldn't have told him.

"So let me get this right. You are getting married and your fiancées family is vampires." She nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. In order for me and Edward to be together I have to become a vampire too."

"After this I think that I can handle anything." I didn't doubt him.

"Oh dad." She hugged him.

"Is this what you really want Isabella?"

"More then anything."

"Then I give you my blessing, and I hope that you have a good life together. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't be a stranger." She stared crying.

'_Humans. Always crying for weird reasons.'_

I glared at Jasper and he shrugged his shoulder as if to say. What?

"I promise Daddy." She crawled into his arms and cried. They just held each other and stayed like that. I knew by the thoughts of my family that we all felt that we were intruding in a very personal moment for them.

"How are you going to tell your mother?" I groaned in my head. If this was how Charlie reacted then I wondered if I would even be alive by the time that Renee was done with me.

"Over the phone. At least she won't react like you did. She doesn't own a gun." Yet.

"Why don't you go do that? I want to talk to Carlisle about this whole vampire thing." She got up and walked over to us.

She came over and I enveloped her into a hug. "Well, personally I think that my way would have been better. Being shot at is not the most comfortable thing in the world."

"Ha bloody ha. Why did you do that anyway?"

"Because of Alice. She came over to you because she had a vision that Charlie was going to freak out and accidentally shoot you. I can't have my fiancé shot. So now you have to talk to your mom."

"Well at least she will be better then Charlie. She won't shoot you."

"Yet."

"Of course yet. She will go out and buy a gun. Then she will drive here form Washington, shoot you and take me with her back to Florida." She was being sarcastic I knew, but I didn't doubt that she would do that.

"Now who is the sarcastic one? Go call your mother."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." I had no place that I would rather be.

**AN2: YAY. Another chapter done. I am so happy. This was so cool. Review, be pushy. I insist. Do anything that you have to, just do it.**


	7. Mother

**Disclaimer: Twilight is sadly not mine (sobs)**

**AN1: Next chapter. I am SO SORRY. I put the wrong document here. This is the right one.**

Bella picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang three times and then someone picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi mom."

"Mom I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Bella? You sound worried."

"Well. Um."

"Bella just spit it out."

"Edward proposed and I said yes." I heard the phone fall on the floor. "Mom. Mom are you okay?"

"Wow Bella. You guys are so young and I bet he told you that he loved you and that he was your one and only. Well Bella I can tell you that he is lying."

My hand tightened around her waist. How dare she? I was older then all of her living relatives and by the way that she acted and Bella talked about her she was a little bubble headed. Bella had more sense then she did, on any day of her life.

She folded her hand over mine and then continued her conversation.

"Mom. Believe me. I trust Edward with my life. I have gotten to know him and I know that we both love each other. And that is not all that I needed to tell you."

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"No. I am not pregnant mom. God. Why does everyone think that?" I had to stifle a laugh at that. So Charlie had asked her if she was pregnant. I had to admit that was amusing.

I answered "Because I am so devastatingly handsome and you are so gorgeous that they think that our whole relationship is only based on physical wants and needs."

"Hmm. Anyway Mom, no I am not pregnant. Edward can't have kids. Now to the other news. Mom I want you to please sit down."

"Why Bella?"

"Because what I am about to say is going to shock you and then you are going to start yelling. When you start yelling I am going to tell you to stop and then I am going to put Charlie on the phone. He is going to tell you that everything that I am going to say is true."

"Okay I am sitting down." She looked to me and asked without using words if she was. I nodded my head.

"Mom. The Cullen's are vampires. Vampires are real and in order for me and Edward to be together then I have to become a vampire." She waited for a second and then held the phone away from her ear. If I was her I would put it in the other room it was so loud.

"Isabella Swan what has gotten into your head? I swear. First you are getting married and then you are telling me that there is a such thing as vampires. You clearly have lost your mind."

"Mom." She kept on yelling. I was sure that she called me more names then should be possible.

She put the phone down took a breath then yelled at the top of her lungs. "MOM!" That hurt. She must have forgotten that my hearing was better then hers. My ears were ringing with the force of her voice.

"Now I am going to give the phone to Charlie and the he is going to tell you that all of this is true."

She ran into the other room handed the phone to Charlie and then asked Carlisle to help out if needed. I carried her back to the kitchen when we were sure that World War III wasn't about to start.

"Wow that was an interesting two conversations." She swatted my arm and then leaned on my arm.

3 days later…

Esme, Emmet, Jasper, and I were all in one room and playing Gold Fish. I know that as ferocious carnivores that will live forever we should not be playing a game such as Gold Fish, but hey even we have our soft spots.

Emmet and Jasper didn't like it because I could read there minds. Where was the trust in this family? The only reason that Esme wasn't worried was because she was my mother even of we weren't related. It would be disrespectful to read her mind without permission first.

We had been playing while Alice and Bella argued about something in another room. After living with Alice I knew better then to get in the way unless whatever she planned on doing was going to hurt Bella. Otherwise I stayed out.

After playing for 20 minutes Esme was declared victor. We all walked into the hallway were Alice and Bella were. Rosalie ran down the stairs and for some reason Bella was staring at her.

She realized this and said, "What?"

She realized what she had done. "Oh sorry. It is just that I never really imagined you doing something like running down the stairs."

We all laughed. It was funny. Vampires loved speed even vain ones. After a moments pause Bella joined us. After calming down we all calmed down and sat in the living room.

"Let's watch a movie. I don't think that you guys have ever not seen a movie, with you being around for so long, you should choose."

Emmet had been thinking about a movie that he and Rosalie had seen one day and was about to suggest it when I stopped him. "It has to be appropriate for Bella. That means that if you have to buy it in an eighteen and over store she is not watching it."

After several minutes Esme asked, "What about Scary Movie 2?" We all nodded and then Bella said that it was okay she went into the adjoining room to get it.

'_What the hell? Emmet'._

"Emmet. You have one and a half minutes to take this movie and put it away and find the right movie." After looking very nervous and ashamed he ran into the room Esme was in and then ran upstairs.

'_Oh crap. So that is where I put that, I knew that I had put it in another case.'_

Bella giggled. After some confused looks on our behalf she explained. "I have never seen her more motherly. It was just funny at the moment."

Emmet cam running down the stairs a second later and handed Esme the movie. Then he quickly said, "Sorry."

"Emmet all I have to say is that it had better not happen again."

With this she walked all the way into the room and put the movie in. "Are you sure that you want to watch this Bella. It has some… inappropriate parts."

"Yeah, but nothing to scary right."

"Right. Nothing to scary for my Bella." And the movie was just about to start when all of a sudden Alice tensed up.

"She is having a vision right."

"Yes she is."

Then Alice's eyes opened wide and she said, "Oh god. He is coming for you."

"Who?"

"The leader of the coven." Everyone tensed and then I stood up with Bella in my arms.

"How soon Alice?"

She looked at her watch. "Now."

Just then there was a crack and someone ran into the room.

The crash was the door being knocked down, and the person that had run through was the guy that had talked to Carlisle.

"Are you sure that you will not give the girl peacefully?" What kind of question was that? He had just knocked our door off of its hinges.

"Well considering that you just had to knock the door of my house down, I have a feeling that that is no longer an option."

"It's your head. I guess that we will have to take her by force then." Bella was in danger and that is all that mattered.

An army of vampires came in followed by a man and we knew he was the leader. He was the most power. From the dark burgundy of his eyes I knew that he drank human blood.

"Are you sure Carlisle that you will not give me the girl?"

"Isabella."

Carlisle stood in front of her. "She is not yours to take. She already has a suitor."

"Ah yes. So I have heard. Your son, Edward. Well why don't I ask Isabella what she wants?"

Carlisle turned to her and said, "Say no, Bella. He has more then one power and one of them is control. He can control what you think and want. Please, don't give into him."

"Well Isabella. What do you think? Who do you want to go with, Edward or me?"

"Edward."

"Very well then. It is time for you to see that, were you may want Edward right now, you will choose me in the end." Oh shit was the only thing that made it through my head before the war started.

We were out numbered and none of us could let our selves go because then there was a serious chance that we would hurt Bella. It didn't last long. We fought our hardest, but were soon over powered.

"Stop." I stared at Bella. What was she going to do? She wouldn't. She couldn't. Please tell me that she wasn't. "What is you name?"

"Richard Alvarado."

"Richard, if I promise to go with you will you leave them and make sure that no harm comes to them."

"Yes."

"Then I will go with you, but you have to swear that you will not harm them." NO! Bella. Please don't our lives are not worth what yours is. Please don't leave me alone.

"I swear that I will not harm them in any way."

"Let me say good bye." Please not goodbye. Anything, but goodbye. Goodbye was final. Goodbye meant forever.

"Very well, but do not take to long." She walked over to Esme and gave her a hug.

"Take care of them."

Next was Carlisle. "Please keep them all safe."

And then Emmett, "I loved you like a brother. You are the strongest in strength, but never forget that your heart, though strong, is also only human."

Rosalie I gave her the biggest hug so far. "I am so sorry that I never got to know you. I know that that will be a very large regret."

"Alice." She looked like she was going to cry. "I love you. You were the sister I never had, and the friend that I always needed. Help Edward, okay?"

"Bella I am so sorry that I did not have that vision sooner."

"It is not your fault. It's fate. I was just not meant to live a normal, long life."

"Jasper, I want you to take care of Alice for me okay. She may be strong, but she is still a girl. You have really helped me along the way. It sure was an emotional roller coaster."

I was last. I hugged her with all of the strength that I could, yet still held her as if she were china. "Why Bella?" I am worth nothing and you are worth everything.

"I don't want you to die Edward. I somehow doubt that you would be able to heal from being headless." I smiled for her sake. I had to stay strong, for her. She was strong for me; I could only return the favor.

"Oh god Edward. I am going to miss you." She cried into my shoulder and I whispered so that only she could hear what I said.

"I love you Isabella Cullen. No matter what happens or who is in my way, I will save you." I then kissed her and she kissed me with every ounce of passion that we had. When we came away, I knew that I had bruised her lips, but I didn't care.

I used my last name because in my heart that is what she was. We were to be married and have a future together. All of those dreams were laying in a million pieces crushed, by the weight of this vampire.

"I love you Edward Cullen, with all of my heart. Never doubt that, no matter what happens, or what I say."

She turned to him. "I am ready to go."

"Come."

She walked out to the car and I knew that I was the last thing that she would see before she left me. My heart shattered into a million pieces the second that the door shut. There was nothing that I could do. She was gone. It was worse then if she had left me. At least then I knew that she would be happy.

**AN2: It broke my heart to write this a second time. I swear it was just as bad the second time as the first. Why do I torture myself so? Oh yeah, for you guys. Be really nice and review please.**


	8. What Hurts The Most

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine**

**Authors Note: Oh no. I can't believe that I am going to have to write the saddest chapter in this story AGAIN. I must really love you guys. Hmmm. Ponder that when you are mean to me and don't review. Hint hint. Please review when you are done reading.**

When Bella and Richard left the rest of the vampires left too. We couldn't move now because of whatever weird power one of them had. I really had a need to pound something into a million pieces. I mean it. The second that I could I was going to make sure that there was something gone. There would be nothing left. My Bella; my love had left me and it was my entire fault. I couldn't protect her and because of that now she was going to suffer.

After we were let down Alice sniffled. It just reminded me of the fact that we couldn't cry and Bella could. Bella. They moved toward each other. They all loved her and were mourning in there own way, but I couldn't do that. There was no way that I could just sit and ignore the fact that I had let my Bella be taken away. I was not going to take this.

I moved away from them and punched a wall. It didn't take much strength. It was just dry wall and plaster, not very strong at all. I kept at that. I was going at a furious pace. I didn't want to stop because when I did then it would be true. There would be this void I could not fill. There would be this silence that stretched on. I couldn't stop because I knew that when I did there would be nothing else for me to do. It would make the fact that she was gone true.

Eventually there was no wall left really. I had made most of it fall down and what was left was not salvageable. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. Such a fatherly gesture. A human gesture. I didn't listen to what any of them were thinking. I didn't want to. They were all thinking the same thing. What is going to happen to me? I knew that little by little I was going to fall apart.

The second that he touched me I attacked. I couldn't hurt him and I wanted too. I wanted him to feel the physical pain that I was going through emotionally. There was no way that I would be able to go on like this. I hit whatever I could without looking up. I couldn't look at his face or else I would fall apart. My shoulders shook with sobs and my eyes wanted to well with tears I could not produce.

I eventually stopped and just let myself collapse. I felt Carlisle slide down to the floor with me and rock me. He was mentally telling me that it was okay, and that everything would turn out all right, but he was not telling the truth. I sat in my fathers arms and cried. There was a pain were my heart used to be. In it's place was a hole. I had given my heart to her and she had taken it with her.

Suddenly I felt something slip down my cheek. I sniffed. It was tears of blood. This just mad me cry harder. No body was meant to go through this kind of pain. Not even being indestructible would solve that, no matter how much I wish it would.

Eventually I stopped and fell into what could be considered the vampires version of slumber. I layed still and saw nothing, heard nothing, smelled nothing, and was aware of nothing. There was no way I would ever be able to feel again. How do you feel if you don't have a heart? Carlisle carried me to my room and put me on my couch. I knew because the room smelled like her.

I started to sob again. "It smells like her. Everything in this room is _her._" Esme came into the room then and walked over to me.

"My love it is okay. We will get her back somehow. You will see her again. It's alright, baby. Just let it out."

She held me in her lap and stroked my hair, and every time that I would cry out she would be there for me. Eventually my body just shut down. There was nothing for it to do. There was no need for it to function and there was no need for me to continue living. If I were to compare it to anything I would say a brain dead person. I didn't even breathe. There was nothing and I faded into the darkest recesses of my mind.

**AN2: I thought that because this was so emotional that it deserves a chapter to it self. Sorry it is so short. I will make it up in the next chapter. I am going to go to bed now. I hope that you liked this. Personally I think that this is more emotional in his POV. Much love -_passionfornight_**


	9. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

**Authors Note: I am back and I don't think that I am any better of a writer then when I left, but I can always hope. Read on, and I am sorry about the very long and hopefully never again needed wait.**

I just layed and went over all of the bad things that I had done in my life, but every time that I would start to get depressed I would think of her. Bella. It wouldn't be much. Maybe her smile, or the way that her nose crinkled in just this way when she didn't like something. It didn't matter what it was, but it was something. It was enough to remind me that she wasn't mine anymore and that it was all my fault. Maybe one day….. no it would be better to accept that there was no chance of her coming back.

I felt something being lifted to my ear and then heard talking on the other end. It sounded like my Bella, it sounded identical, but I could not hear what she was saying. I needed to know. If only just to know that maybe there was a chance that she was out there and that there was still a chance that I could possibly save her, from the monster that had taken her.

"I need your help."

This was what I needed to hear. I heard it and knew that this was from the girl that I loved, and that she was in danger, but from what exactly I could not tell. I tried slowly to climb out of the hole that I had made in my mind and heard as she spoke of all of the good things that I had done and the fun times that we had. She started with how we first met, and how I saved her from the guys in Port Angeles.

She told me about the meadow and our first kiss; about the times that I had stayed in her room. The talks about how we loved my music collection and how she was afraid of breaking my sound system. She talked about the prom and how I had surprised her. She told me about her joy when I told her that I was going to change her and that she was going to always treasure and keep the necklace. She loved how I was nervous when I had proposed and how I was happy when she accepted.

All the while I slowly made my way to the surface of my mind and then finally I broke through. I was weak and couldn't move much, but I was better now that I could hear properly. What made me brake through was when she told me that she would love me despite every thing.

I had needed to know this for some reason. That despite all of the stupid things that I had done, and all of the mistakes that I had made, that she still cared. She still loved me despite everyhting. That was what mattered. I groaned and the door opened.

"Bella. You did it. You woke him up." This was from Rosalie who was thinking about how good this was. Now maybe we could come up with a plan that would get me completely out of my funk and Bella back home. I couldn't agree more.

"I am going to give Alice the phone and take him hunting. It shouldn't take long, but he will still be a little disoriented."

Alice came in and took the phone. "Bella are you okay?"

This was the last thing I heard before Rosalie picked me up and ran outside. We didn't go far, just right outside of the boundaries of our house. She set me down and steadied me when I wobbled. What could I say, after going through the most emotionally draining thing in my life I was bound to be a little unsteady. I caught the scent of a rabbit. It wasn't much but it would do with the state that I was in. I quickly caught it and drained it.

I felt better and caught a two deer and felt a lot better. Not one hundred percent, but better then practically comatose. I walked over to where Rosalie was and then we walked back to the house and around to the front. We went to the front and made our way down the walkway. I opened the door and then Esme said, "Go to her Edward."

I ran and picked up the phone and took a breath before I answered.

"Bella?" I had so many questions racing through my mind with that one word. Was she still there? Was she actually there or had I been imagining everything? What if she didn't want to talk to me? I would understand if she didn't want too. I had let her get taken from me and hadn't protected her. What kind of boyfriend was I?

"Edward." I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"I am better."

"Edward I can't talk long. Richard is going to come back soon and I don't want him to know that I have talked to you."

"I understand. God I wish that I could hold you and that this was all not real. How did this happen Bella?" There was pain and anguish in my voice and I knew that she could hear it.

"I don't know Edward." I heard a car and tensed. So he was back. There was going to be hell to pay when I got my hands on him. "I have to go my love. Remember that I love you and always will. I will call you again as soon as I can."

"Bella be careful. I love you too. With all of my heart. Promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't do anything rash or such. I want you alive when I save you."

"I can't promise to be alive in the heart beat sense, but I promise not to do anything too rash." I took a sharp breath again. The chance that the last time that I had seen her blush, sleep, or eat sunk in. I might never hear the beat of her heart again. All of this was happening because of that monster. That thing that called itself one of my kind. This Richard.

"Bella."

"Edward the faster that you come up with a plan the faster that you can save me and then I can stay alive, for the time being. I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella." She hung up the phone and I drew in a breath and wished that it didn't end. I wish that I could have talked to her forever and never stop hearing her beautiful voice. One day maybe in the near future there would be a time when I never would have to stop talking to her, and when we ran out of things to say we would talk in the language of silence. The language that is so rarely used and yet is so much easier to understand and speak.

I was still tired so I went upstairs, tucking my phone into my pocket on the way. I sat on my bed and wished that I could sleep. In the end I decided that I would listen to music. I had made a CD of all of Bella's favorite songs and had planned on giving them to her, but right now I decided that it would be of better use for me then for her. I put it on and blasted it.

With the music so loud I couldn't think about how I was doing nothing. I wouldn't be forced to think of the impossible plan that would enable me to save my love from the hands of that thing. I put the CD on loop and then returned to the bed, and layed down. I closed my eyes and let my body just stop. I didn't breath or blink or smell. I just layed there and felt the tug of the music. The beat of the bass travel through my bed, and with that I slowly unwound.

I became completely relaxed by the 3 time that I had listened to the CD and finally turned it off. There was a sigh if relief from the other side of the door and Alice came in.

"How are you holding up?"

"How do you think I am Alice?" She was taken aback for a second but then her face softened with understanding.

"You really scared us for a while. We don't know what happened. One second you were sitting on the floor and then the next you are going crazy and demolished the wall." She looked away from me and then said, "You cried." She looked at me then and then ran to me and gave me a hug. "Please be okay Edward. I couldn't stand it if you left."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, but you went somewhere that we could not follow. What would have happened if you didn't wake up?"

"I don't know Alice. I really don't know." I just held her in my arms and let her calm down.

"I love you Edward. Please don't do that again."

"I love you to Alice and I promise to try very hard not too."

"That will have to do."

"What did you come up here for?"

"Well it was getting late, I mean it has passed on to the next day, you have been laying in here for so long. We were worried that you had slipped back into whatever you were in the last time, so they sent me to go up and check on you."

"Oh really. Well as you can see I am okay and awake. I have to say that whatever I was in reminded my body of sleep and now I am tired. I really wish that I could sleep right now."

"Oh yeah, well you can't. Come on lets go downstairs and see the others. We are worried about you, you know."

"I know. Let me take a shower and then I will go down."

"Okay."

She ran out of my room and down the stairs, probably telling the others that I would be down soon. I walked to the bathroom and then turned on the shower, hot. I was fast and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to my closet. I looked inside and chose a pair of jeans and a white shirt that Alice had said Bella loved. Also it was next to some of her clothes, so it smelled like her. I put on socks and some boots, and made my way downstairs.

Time to face the troops and I was not looking forward to it.

**AN2: Wahahahaha. I have finally updated. I feel so proud for some reason. Now that I have started maybe the rest of my updates will come faster and easier. I hope that you liked. Please review. Don't deny me my reviews. I will cry and that would be bad.**


	10. Back Up

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry that this has taken so long. I am promising never to take that long ever again. I am so sorry that it is so short, but I thought that I might as well update, even if it was not long. Better something then nothing.**

I took a breath and then walked downstairs. I looked around and saw that they were in the kitchen. For some reason this struck me as odd. We didn't need to use it, so why would we meet in it. I made my way over and then stopped. The kitchen smelled like her. After all she was the only one who used the kitchen stuff. I took another shaky breath and reminded myself that I would see her soon. We were going to save her, no matter what. I walked into the kitchen.

They were just sitting there. Not talking, not moving, just sitting. When I walked into the room there was a moment of stunned silence and then they started thinking.

'_Nice of you to join us.' –Emmet_

'_You do that again and I total your car.'-Rosalie._ I glanced up at her and even though she threatened my car, I knew that she cared. Her eyes were worried and I knew that I had scared her and that she was worried about Bella. We all were. I just hoped that this worry would end soon. There was only so much that we could take.

"_Are you okay?' –Esme _I nodded my head, and shrugged my shoulders.

'_We'll find her, and get him. Don't think to much about it.' Jasper _He I could at least always count on. He was clam and always logical. Well unless it came to Alice, but otherwise my brother was very stable. I think that he was a lot like Carlisle in that way.

'_Whatever you do had better be reasonable.' Alice_

'_We are going to need back up. I am calling the Denali clan and have them come down here. There is no way that we will be able to take them ourselves.' Carlisle _If I had to choose someone to be my dad, there was no question of who I would choose. I loved Carlisle like a son and I knew that no matter what I did he would support me. I was his first sired and I knew that we had been through the thick and thin. He remembers what it was like when he was all alone and had nothing to share with anyone, so he did not question my grief. He acknowledged it and moved on.

"Well that was informative."

"Yes, nice to have you back Edward." There were some hugs and then they dispersed until it was only me and Carlisle in the kitchen. We sat across from each other and there was a silence that I wanted to break, but knew that he had to be the one to speak.

"He has a great army and we will not be able to handle them on our own. We need to call them now if they are going to make it by tonight. The faster that they get here the greater the chance that we can get to Bella alive." My fist tightened at the thought of that monster touching my Bella was awful. The only thing that would be worse was if she died at the hands of that same monster.

He nodded and then walked to me. He took me in his arms and gave me a hug of reassurance.

"Don't worry. We will find her and make him pay for what he has done. You can be sure of it." He walked into the living room to make the call. I walked back up to my room and waited for what seemed like eternity. Alice came upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey." I smiled. "Carlisle told me that I should tell you that they will be here tonight." I nodded. "Can I stay here with you for a while." I was laying on my couch and patted it. She walked over and sat down leaning her head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering if everything is going to be okay again."

"Of course it will."

"How do you know?"

"It has too. No one can deal with this much pain for all eternity." She nodded and we sat there in compatible silence.

**Several Hours Later**

I was listening to music when I heard my phone ring.

"Bella."

"Oh Edward."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but he is going to change me tomorrow morning. I don't have much time. We are at a club called _Lamia._ Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. Pretty much every vampire in the country knows about it. It is a high class club that is named in Latin. Translated it means vampire. Human drinking vampires go there for a hassle free meal. What are you doing there?"

"He said that I would like it."

"Oh Bella. I will come and get you. If you can keep him busy for an hour I will be there."

"Okay, please hurry."

"I will my love. I love you be safe."

I hung up the phone and ran downstairs.

"I know where she is. She is at Lamia and he is changing her tomorrow. We need to leave now." There was a rush and Emmet and Rosalie came downstairs.

"Well I sure as hell can't wait to get my hands on him."

"Neither can I."

**AN: Short, and too the point. Well we know what is going to happen, but I am still so excited. I am so sorry for the long wait and hope that it doesn't happen again. There will probably be one more chapter and then that is the end. Sadness (tear) Review and tell me what you think.**


	11. A Loving End

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine**

**Authors Note: Last chapter. Boy, this had a lot less chapters then the first. Well, I think that you guys would prefer to read story then my babble so here you go.**

I was standing in front of my family and turned around so as to head to the door. A second later I couldn't move. Not this again. I quietly swore. A moment later Richard and Bella were standing in front of me. He was holding her and from the expression on her face he was holding too tightly.

"Edward look at your precious now. You want to know what she really is. A whore. I took her from her so called true love and by the next day I had her in my bed." What?

'**_WHAT?'_** That was the thought that was coming from everyone in the room. There had to be an explanation for this. Bella, oh Bella. The second that I got my hands on Richard he will be begging for me to kill him.

"Richard shut-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence because he leaned in and kissed her. There was a pause and then she responded. I knew that she didn't want to, but it hurt all the same. A tear silently fell down her cheek. Slowly the kiss built and it looked like they knew each other a lot better then they did. I hoped so anyway. The passion in that kiss alone, could have broken my heart, but I still had hope that there was something more going on then just what we saw.

When they stopped they turned to look at us. Alice stiffened. Her vision, was one that could not be allowed to pass. Her visions were there to help prevent, but this one was too late.

"NO!"

He smiled. "Why not? This is way better then what I had planned."

"What are you talking about?" There was fear laced in her voice and I was devastated. I was not able to move so what could I do. I was about to watch the love of my life be murdered in front of my eyes.

"Well you my dear are about to find out. See I didn't know when I was going to change you so I had Darey do the spell; both of them. You see they work at any time, just so long as I turn you." The fear that had made its way in her features now was replaced with understanding. A horrible understanding.

"So you see Isabella this would be the perfect time for me to do it. Everyone is watching; the world is here to see. Well your world any way." A second later there was a second heartbeat in the room. I smelled the air to see who it was. Charlie!

"No Richard you can't."

"Oh, but I think that you have no say in this seeing as you are the weakest here."

"Bella what is going on?"

"Not right now Dad."

"Oh, but Isabella I think that now that everyone is paying attention it would be the best time."

The rest of my family became aware of what he was going to do there were yells and shouts. Anything that we could do that would get him to stop, but they were in vain. Richard lowered his head to her neck and his teeth slipped under the skin, right into a vein. It was easier that way. Gets the venom to the heart a lot faster.

Bella screamed and then there was a growl. I glanced past them and saw that the Denali coven had arrived. Eleazar, ripped Richard from Bella and she toppled to the floor.

"Are we late for the party?" The next thing we knew, all hell broke loose. Minions ran in and we were freed. I ran and grabbed Bella and took her to another secret place in our house. It was hidden behind a couch. There was plenty of room when you got in, but it took some work to get in.

The fight didn't last long. Carlisle, Emmet and I had the honor of ripping Richard to shreds and I lit the match. Just before it hit his body, Emmet couldn't resist a last word.

"Burn in hell, bitch." I smirked; silently agreeing. When the other vampires saw that there master was dead, they ran and I was sure that they were not coming back.

I ran to where Bella was and heard her moan. I picked her up. I could tell that the venom was working its way through her system because she had pulled her body into a fetal position as if to protect herself.

"Bella." A second later she blacked out. I carried her upstairs and into my room. The entire time that she was going through the change I would reassure her even though I was freaking out. I knew in some part of my mind that everything would be all right….eventually. For right now we were just getting through. For now we were existing rather then living. Everything can change in a moments notice and for now we were recovering from the reeling spin that our world had done.

A little after 12 hours I went downstairs because I thought that Alice, might like to sit with her. I knew that we were all nervous. Particularly Emmet. He had been pacing for most of the time and when he wasn't pacing he was being annoying and quiet. Nothing like the Emmet that I had come to know. He can be serious at times, but I had never seen him so nervous. It was different and not the most comforting thing in the world.

Once again everyone was standing in the kitchen.

"How are you holding up?" Emmet asked. I pulled a hand through my hair.

"I am holding on with sheer will." He nodded. There was a silence that settled over us and I listed to the heartbeat that was soon to be forever silenced. It was comforting in its rhythm. For some reason a heartbeat reminded me of a metronome. We moved to the living room. We had fixed everything after the fight. Mostly just to give us something to do, to keep our minds off of what would happen now. I nodded at the Denali coven when they came in. They were leaving now.

"Thank you for coming. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh, but Edward we do. You love her. We want to see you happy and she makes you happy. If there was anything that we could do, it would be too help you. You have been alone for far too long. Take care of her."

"There is nothing I would do otherwise."

They said goodbye to everyone and then left. I realized that there was someone else in the room. I smelled and a second later I was assaulted with Freesia. Bella! I looked up and saw that she was standing there in all her glory looking at us. I ran over to her.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yes." The rest of my family walked over. They could hardly believe there eyes.

'_That's impossible. That change was less then a day. There is no way that that is right.'_

'_She's gorgeous. I can't wait to buy new clothes for her.'_

'_Wow.'_

'_Thank god, she is okay.'_

"Hi guys." Once I knew for sure that she was alright I crushed her to me and breathed in the scent of her. I paused there was something that was not right. I couldn't quite place it yet.

"Edward I am not breakable, but I still need to breathe." I pulled away from her as fast as I could, and realized that she was telling the truth. Her heart was still beating. The rest of my family was staring at her in equal shock. This had never happened before. What was different? When she saw that we were staring at her she blushed. I hid a smile. I was glad that she had kept that habit. She looked beautiful when she blushed, no matter how much she denied it.

Carlisle walked up to her and leaned in, as if he couldn't trust his ears when he had not been standing so close. We all heard it, but didn't quite believe it.

"She's right. Her heart is still beating."

"Is that bad?"

"Well it has never happened so I don't know how this will affect her, or if it will stop eventually, or something else entirely. Only time will tell."

"Oh god. Where is Charlie?"

"He is currently sleeping of the shock of watching a complete stranger bite his daughter and then an all out vampire war."

"Edward could I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." The rest of my family left us alone.

"Edward, I want you to know that you know that what Richard said was true." I was shocked and hurt. So what he had said had been true then.

"I was in his bed, but nothing happened." She was editing.

"Bella you're not telling me everything."

"After I hung up on you Richard came in. He had heard my conversation. He wasn't happy to say the least. He kissed me and then we were in his room. When I didn't respond he hurt me."

"So we went from kissing on the wall to kissing on the bed. Then went my shirt." I was looking down and blushing profusely. "And then my pants. When we were done with me we or I started on him. When we were done and we were only in our underwear we kissed for a very long time, and then we went to bed."

My Bella. My poor poor Bella. She was so strong and determined. Nobody should have to go through what she has gone through, yet she has and is still here. I had told her once that I kept on waiting for her to leave running and screaming. At that point it was because that was what I expected. Now I thought nothing of it. The woman in front of me was strong and determined, and no matter what would happen, she was going to be there to fight for it.

"You think that I blame you for what you did." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "I don't. I know that it was not your fault."

"Oh Edward thank you." She threw herself at me and hugged, and kissed me.

"Edward, what happened to Richard? No editing."

"Carlisle, Emmet and I took care of him."

"You killed him."

"Yes."

"What about his minions?"

"They ran away. I doubt that we will ever see them again." She smiled and cuddled up to me.

"I love you Edward."

"And I love you Bella."

It was okay now. There was nothing that we could not face. I was sure of it. With Bella in my arms I relaxed. There was no place that I would rather be then here and now. Did I regret meeting her? Never. Did I regret loving her? No. Did I regret making her the person who had my heart? There is no one that I know will protect it better then her.

We were going to have an eternity together. An Endless Eternity With Her.

**AN2: I loved writing this and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Edward had his say and personally I think that it turned out well. What do you guys think. If anyone has any thoughts about the story, or questions feel free to ask. Do you think that I should leave his side here, or should I write another with his POV for the sequel? You decide. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Much love.**

**Passionfornight**


End file.
